Stairway ladders generally include a series of stairs or treads arranged in a sloped relation to each other so that a user may ascend from ground level to a higher level or descend therefrom. Stairway ladders often are configured to have a generally level platform at the top level. The stairs are arranged in any of a variety of slopes extending from the bottom front of the stairs to the platform. The platform is generally supported by the stairs at the front end and additionally supported at the back end, where the additional support is generally vertical in nature. This configuration allows for the platform and back end of the ladder to be placed flush or close to an area of interest above ground level, so that a user can access such area of interest.
Stairway ladders are used in any number of environments, including those where goods, supplies, crates, cartons, or any other items are stored, stocked, transferred to and from, or placed at locations otherwise out of reach of persons desiring access to them. Thus, stairway ladders find use in any of a variety of environments, ranging from large industrial warehouses, distribution centers, and large retail warehouses, to smaller stock rooms, store rooms and other back rooms. Stairway ladders are likewise finding use outside of stock rooms in the consumer or retail areas of commercial establishments. For example, use by retail store personnel or consumers to retrieve items placed on high shelving along store aisles is common.
Stairway ladders generally are not foldable, and thus may obstruct aisles or otherwise be in the way when not in use. Those stairway ladders which can be folded suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. For example, the folding systems of such stairway ladders are generally not manually operable or foldable, meaning that a user generally must use tools to take apart certain structures of the ladder in order to fold it. This is burdensome for a user for a variety of reasons. For example, it is difficult to take apart the structure quickly, especially if the user is either not accustomed to using tools, or does not have the strength to handle the individual parts of the stairway ladder. The folding operation associated with current stairway ladders is sometimes not ideal, and may place physical demands on the user that would be preferable to avoid. Still further, the disassembly and reassembly time may be considerable depending on the proficiency of the person handling the foldable stairway ladder. Moreover, space within an aisle in a retail setting may be insufficient to allow a user to breakdown the stairway ladder easily, if at all.
Thus, there is a need for stairway ladders to be easy to use in a variety of environments, including, but not limited to, retail environments, while at the same time maintaining acceptable levels of safety and compliance with any applicable industry standard.